


Nunca vas a estar solo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: El tercero día.El tercero día que Kame se despertaba a lado de Yuta con la sensación que el menor no hubiera dormido para nada.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Nunca vas a estar solo

**Nunca vas a estar solo**

El tercero día.

El tercero día que Kame se despertaba a lado de Yuta con la sensación que el menor no hubiera dormido para nada.

Había intentado, Kazuya. Había intentado a hacerlo hablar, luego había elegido el camino del silencio.

Había tratado de estar a su lado, dejar que entendiera que estaba allí y que siempre iba a estar allí, no importaba lo que pusiera ocurrir.

No había funcionado, nada de eso.

Tamamori seguía callándose, seguía vagando por lo largo del piso con aire de funeral y ojeras profundas.

Kame pensaba de haber agotado sus recursos.

Cuando, tres días antes, había vuelto a casa y lo había encontrado acurrucado en una esquina del baño con la cara cubierta de sangre, recordaba de haber sido cerca de un infarto.

Le había tomado horas para que le dijera lo que había ocurrido, e igual para convencerlo a ir al hospital.

En la segunda, había fallecido míseramente.

Le había dicho algo sobre unos hombres. Le había dicho que no los había reconocido. Y le había dicho que lo habían arrastrado en un callejón, no lejos de casa.

Esto había sido lo que Kame había tenido éxito de sonsacarle, pero no había tenido dificultad a entender lo que significaban sus palabras y que fuera realmente ocurrido.

Recordaba de haber tenido gana de salir, buscarlos y hacerles sentir tan dolor como lo que habían infligido a él.

Casi no podía imaginar que algo así pusiera haber pasado.

Quería a Yuta, le gustaba, lo excitaba... pero cuando se detenía a mirarlo, absorto, siempre le parecía tan pequeño, y tan malditamente ingenuo, tanto de darle gana de protegerlo, servirle como escudo, y sólo pensar de haber fallecido en esa ocasión lo hacía enloquecer.

Seguía mirándolo, esperando una señal, la señal que estaba listo a dejarse ayudar, pero sabía que no iba a ser tan simple.

Desayunaron juntos, como cada mañana, y Yuta fingió de comer algo antes de murmurar que estaba lleno y volver a la habitación, descansado encima a la sábana con la mirada fija al techo. Durante los últimos días Kame había fingido de ignorarlo y había seguido pasando el día como habría hecho normalmente, pero no ese día.

No podía concederle de cerrarse más en sí mismo, no podía concederle de obsesionarse en su dolor sin hacer algo para sacarlo de allí.

Era terco, Kame, pero en ese caso específico, más que ganar sólo quería obligar Yuta a abrirle, traerlo hacia su dirección, aún sólo para dejar que llorara todas sus lágrimas y luego estar allí para abrazarlo.

Para dejar que supiera que, al final, siempre había una solución, y que no estaba allí solo.

Entró en la habitación, sentándose a su lado en la cama como si fuera algo que habría hecho normalmente.

Osó extender una mano hacia su hombro y tocarlo, notando claramente el leve espasmo en el brazo de Yuta por ese toque.

“No tienes que tener miedo.” murmuró el mayor, acariciándolo ligeramente mientras el menor se abandonaba a su mano, aparentemente relajándose.

“Lo sé.” dijo, tanto en baja voz que Kazuya lo oyó apenas.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, y luego Kame vio algo diferente en la expresión de Yuta, algo que no había sido allí durante los últimos días.

Los vio vivos, improvisamente, antes que el menor se sentara, pasándose las manos entre el pelo, tirándolo.

“Lo siento, Kazu. Lo siento por el estado en que estoy, lo siento porque te hago preocupar y te obligo a curarte de mí, me...” Kame lo interrumpió, metiéndole los brazos alrededor la cintura, apretándolo contra sí.

“Basta, Yuu. No me obligas a hacer nada y no hay nada por que tengas que disculparte. Yo estoy aquí contigo porque te quiero y porque quiero hacerlo, y voy a estar aquí hasta que no vas a estar mejor, aun tuviera todo el tiempo en el mundo.” le aseguró, apoyando la frente contra la suya y mirando en sus ojos.

Tamamori puso un aire aún más dolorido, liberándose de su agarre.

“Sólo querría decirte que todo estará bien, pero no puedo. Ni siquiera yo sé cómo voy a sentirme mañana, o el día siguiente, si... si de verdad puede ser mejor.”

Kamenashi sintió una punzada en el medio del pecho, pero la ignoró.

No era él lo importante, no ahora.

“Sólo tienes que confiar en mí, Yuu. Todo volverá a ser como era, te lo prometo. Te prometo que de alguna manera tendré éxito de hacerte olvidar lo que te han hecho, y que un día sólo va a ser una pesadilla leja. Yo...” no tuvo éxito de terminar, porque el menor lo interrumpió.

“Mi punto es que no puedo, ¡Kazu!” gritó, la cara roja, agitándose en la cama como sufriendo un ataque de pánico. “Sigo sintiendo sus manos encima a mí, y sus cuerpos y sus voces, y me siento tan horriblemente sucio que tengo gana de arrancarme la piel. No puedo pensar que va a ser sólo una pesadilla, porque es real, Kazu, porque me han estado encima, y yo me siento como si cada sitio donde han pasado quemara. Me he limpiado hasta despellejarme, ¡pero aún los siento!” gritó, con toda la rabia y el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo, con todo lo que había acumulado desde el momento de la violación, con todo lo que sentía.

Kame se mordió un labio, tratando de calmarse.

Lo tomó de vuelta en sus brazos, acunándolo dulcemente, besándole la frente y haciendo que se habituara de vuelta a su toque y a su piel y a sus besos.

“Estoy aquí, Yuta.” repitió, bajo. “Estoy aquí, y solo tendrás el signo de mis manos y mis labios en tu piel. Voy a ayudarte a sentirte de vuelta puro, te lo prometo, a no sentir más las manos de esos hombres, a no pensarlos más. Pero... tienes que permitirme de hacerlo, Yuu.”

Tamamori reflexionó por unos momentos.

Luego se apretó más entre los brazos de su novio, acurrucándose y cerrando brevemente los ojos, antes de echarse a llorar.

“Ayúdame, Kazu.” murmuró en el llanto, y Kamenashi suspiró, asintiendo.

“Claro, Yuu.” dijo, siguiendo acariciándolo. “Claro que voy a ayudarte.” 


End file.
